Sueños y pesadillas
by Naiyara
Summary: ¿A veces los sueños muestran la realidad? Eso es algo que comprobará Heiji. Oneshot sobre Heiji y Kazuha


--

Hola a todos!! Aquí les dejo mi 2º fic, es una pequeña historia de Heiji y Kazuha, de un solo capítulo, que la verdad, al final me quedó demasiado largo… n.nU

Quería hacer una historia de esta pareja, ya que me encanta. No he podido resistirme y la he hecho antes de seguir con mi otro fic, sorry! n.nu

Espero que les guste y por favor dejen reviews!! .

--

_**SUEÑOS Y PESADILLAS**_

-Te quiero – las palabras llegaron como en un susurro a los oídos de la muchacha, estaba totalmente perpleja y en sus mejillas se empezó a formar un leve tono rojizo.

El chico, moreno y vestido con uniforme de instituto, se encontraba sentado junto a ella en el banco más escondido del parque, ajeno a las vistas curiosas que pudieran surgir. La mirada de éste era decidida, y sus ojos buscaban los de ella cuando bajaba tímidamente la cabeza.

Los últimos rayos de sol acariciaban tiernamente sus rostros y sus cuerpos, esa tarde de otoño se tornaba más cálida que las últimas. El aire se volvía dulce gracias al pausado y melancólico canto de los pajarillos, que observaban todo desde las ramas más bajas de los almendros.

Los ojos verde-azulados del chico observaban detenidamente cada gesto de ésta, esperando una respuesta, por fin el rostro de ella se volvió más alegre y sonriendo tiernamente rompió el silencio:

-Yo también te… - Sin darle tiempo a terminar la frase fue interrumpida por unos fuertes y rápidos pitidos.

Kazuha había vuelto a tener aquel sueño, comenzó a abrir sus grandes ojos, lo cual creyó imposible, sus párpados se negaban ante esa orden, todo su ser quería seguir en aquel sueño, aquel sueño que le había parecido tan real… Lentamente llevó su mano sobre el despertador y dándole a un pequeño botón consiguió apagar sus odiosos pitidos. "Otro día más de clases" – pensó mientras salía de la cama y apoyaba distraídamente sus pies en el oscuro suelo de madera – "Por lo menos podré verlo y no será un sueño" – la simple idea hacía que se sonrojara y se produjera en ella una sonrisa. Se apresuró a desayunar, pronto Heiji la estaría esperando en la puerta de su casa, aquel atractivo detective era el protagonista de sus sueños.

Parecía que esa mañana se había retrasado más de lo normal, puesto que Heiji la estaba esperando ya y ella aún no había preparado su desayuno, decidió untar mantequilla a un trozo de pan y comérselo por el camino para no hacer esperar a su amigo.

Aunque apenas tardó unos minutos tuvo que escuchar los reproches del chico:

- ¡Eres demasiado lenta! Seguro que te levantas sólo cinco minutos antes de que yo llegue. Siempre llegamos tarde por tu culpa, si fueras más rápida llegaríamos antes de que sonara la campana de nuestro instituto – le dijo mirando hacia delante y con paso rápido, odiaba llegar tarde.

Con tres amplias zancadas Kazuha se colocó delante de él, consiguiendo que frenara, estaba algo indignada, sabía perfectamente que el Heiji de carne y hueso no era tan romántico y tierno como el de sus sueños, pero esta mañana estaba especialmente busco e incomprensible.

- Pues a partir de mañana no vengas a recogerme – apartó su mirada hacía un lado y acto seguido era ella la que caminaba deprisa. El muchacho no sabía como reaccionar, sus comentarios los había soltado sin pensar y ahora Kazuha estaba enfadada.

Aún inmóvil observó la figura de la chica, era bastante alta, delgada, sus largas piernas se dejaban ver bajo la falda del uniforme, su cabello era de un marrón vivo, siempre lo llevaba en una coleta alta; recordó que en una ocasión, en una fiesta de su instituto, había lucido un vestido corto que hacía juego con el color de sus ojos y se había soltado el pelo, él había quedado impresionado y sin palabras al verla. Pero sin duda su rostro era lo que más le gustaba, conocía cada una de sus facciones y había estudiado todas sus expresiones, le gustaba hacerla enojar porque entonces su rostro sereno cambiaba totalmente: fruncía el ceño, arrugaba un poco la nariz y a veces juntaba sus labios fuertemente, aquello le parecía cómico y le encantaba.

Pero aquella figura que tanto le gustaba se alejaba, sin dejar tras de sí ni la sombra, y él no podía evitarlo, igual que en sus sueños...

Como salido de un trance parpadeó varias veces y siguió su camino, era difícil seguir el ritmo de su amiga, y antes de alcanzarla ya había entrado al centro y más tarde a la clase.

La profesora esperaba frente a los pupitres la entrada de los últimos alumnos y pedía silencio al resto, por lo cual le supuso imposible arreglar las cosas con ella.

Las clases transcurrían lentamente, Heiji no podía dejar de pensar en la discusión que había mantenido con Kazuha pocas horas antes, "Algo así no puede distanciarnos" – pensaba distraídamente, pero luego recordó la silueta de la joven, alejándose de él, cómo ocurría en sus sueños, que en ocasiones se volvían pesadillas.

Aquellos sueños de la figura femenina alejándose se habían empezado a producir el mismo día que recibió la nota del familiar de una acusada. Aquella nota exigía que declarara a favor de la acusada, una asesina en serie, o le alejaría de la persona más importante para el detective, cómo estada haciendo con él. No le prestó demasiado interés puesto que no era la primera vez que recibía notas de amenaza, que al final no se cumplían.

Todos sus sueños eran parecidos; una figura femenina corría asustada por las calles más estrechas y oscuras de Osaka, él solo era un mero observador, no era visto por aquella chica, entonces, en una calle especialmente larga empezaba a oír su respiración agitada, él quería ayudarla, pero no podía hacer nada, sólo verla correr. De pronto giraba hacia la derecha, momento en el que dejaba ver su perfil, que lo reconocía familiar con su cabello recogido en una cola alta. Se oían unos pasos más, un grito y acto seguido silencio, un silencio que envolvía todo, entonces Heiji despertaba bruscamente, con el corazón acelerado.

Creía reconocer todos esos sueños como advertencias de que algo malo ocurriría.

Esta noche pasada el sueño le mostraba más allá de aquella esquina: la chica corría por las calles y llegaba a la terriblemente larga calle, entonces, miraba varias veces hacía atrás, sin dejar de correr, la luz de la luna no era capaz de hacer ver sus facciones. Heiji notaba que cada vez estaba más cansada y le costaba respirar y correr, de pronto , en el extremo opuesto al que corría la chica surgió un coche, la luz amarilla de los faros iluminó todo su cuerpo: presentaba algunas heridas en piernas y brazos, debidas seguramente a una caída y su ropa estaba rasgada por múltiples sitios. Rápidamente, al oír el motor del coche y sentir su luz, se giró, Heiji confirmó lo que ya sabía, el rostro de una asustada Kazuha se mostraba ante él; sus pupilas dilatas para ver en la oscuridad se contrajeron al contacto con la luz, sus ojos estaban exageradamente abiertos al igual que la boca, que intentaba tomar el aire que le faltaba. Su cara reflejaba el terror que sentía.

Como movido por sus sentimientos Heiji consiguió correr tras ella, Kazuha pasó la esquina y Heiji, justo antes de doblarla, oyó un grito, seguido de un disparo. Él creyó oír romperse su corazón al ver aquella estampa: un hombre corpulento sostenía en su mano, con una amplia y maléfica sonrisa, una pistola la cual apuntaba a un lugar del suelo que Heiji no quería ver. A sus pies había sangre, tan parecida a los pequeños arroyos de agua que se forman cuando llueve que quiso pensar que se veía así debido a la oscuridad, sus ojos recorrieron aquel pequeño arroyuelo que conducía un único lugar, a Kazuha. La observó, estaba en el suelo, su ropa se había teñido de rojo al contacto con la sangre, sus ojos le miraban sin ver nada, su boca estaba abierta, el disparo había sido demasiado seguido al grito, milésimas que no le sirvieron para reaccionar, y menos para escapar.

Heiji se arrodilló frente a ella, temblando, su rostro empezaba a llenarse de lágrimas que no podía ni quería controlar. En ese momento se hizo visible para aquel hombre, que le encañonó con la pistola, Heiji deseaba que le matara en ese instante, no soportaba ver así a Kazuha y él seguir vivo. El hombre no dudó ni un segundo en gastar una bala con él.

Casi sintiendo la trayectoria de la bala a través de su pecho, se despertó bruscamente. Dio un salto en la cama que le hizo sentarse y cubrió sus ojos con las manos descubriendo que estaba llorando, aquella pesadilla había sido tan real… estaba empapado en sudor y su respiración era agitada. Sintió ganas de llamar a Kazuha, solamente para oír su voz, quería asegurar que no había sido verdad.

Ésa noche ya no consiguió dormir bien, se repetían porciones de aquella pesadilla que le arrebataban sus horas de sueño: Kazuha corriendo aquella calle con la ropa rasgada, la expresión de miedo en su rostro, el grito y el disparo, la imagen de ella tirada en el suelo, en un mar de sangre…

Las horas de sueño que le faltaban le habían llevado a un mal humor que ni él entendía, ¿cómo podía enfadarse con su amiga, la misma a la que había visto tumbada en el frío suelo de la calle con la vista perdida? Pensó que todo era producido por la tensión que sentía; se encontraba en un caso el que le era bastante difícil demostrar la culpabilidad del asesino, esto se acompañaba de los odiosos exámenes, parecía que todos los profesores se habían puesto de acuerdo para fijar las fechas, aquellos sueños podían ser causados por el mismo motivo.

La campana celebró el final de las clases y el comienzo de un fin de semana, todos los alumnos recogían velozmente. En el camino a casa arreglaría las cosas con Kazuha, no se le escaparía nuevamente, como le había ocurrido en la hora de descanso.

Kazuha salió de la clase a gran velocidad cuando él aún no había guardado todos los libros. Los cogió y los llevó bajo el brazo. Acto seguido corrió tras ella. La llamaba pero ella no se dignaba a darse la vuelta, por fin alcanzó su brazo, lo agarró con fuerza, he hizo que parara. Se colocó delante de ella para que le mirara, sus ojos se humedecieron, ni ella sabía por qué le habían afectado tanto los comentarios de aquella mañana. Al verla así se alarmó y decidió disculparse:

- Kazuha, yo no quería hablarte así, todo lo dije sin pensar. No sabía que te molestaría tanto…, - hizo una pausa breve - aunque es verdad que eres un poco lenta… - "vas por mal camino Heiji" pensó, buscó alguna manera de enderezar la conversación – A ver, ser lenta no es tan malo, quiero decir, a veces… no sé… - Paró al ver el rostro de su amiga, ahora parecía aguantar la risa, la cara de éste que claramente expresaba que no entendía nada ayudó a salir la carcajada de la chica "mujeres, no hay quien las entienda…" – pensó, aún con las cejas arqueadas – Haber, ¿qué te parece tan gracioso?

Sin duda, Heiji, era un patoso a la hora de las disculpas, siempre acababa metiendo la pata y empeorando la situación, ella disfrutaba viéndolo escoger las palabras que creía más adecuadas. Normalmente Kazuha acababa riendo y entonces Heiji entendía que su enfado ya se había esfumado.

- Nada, nada…- dijo entre risas.

- ¿Cómo que nada? ¡Dímelo!

-¡Que no!

Parecía el inicio de una nueva discusión, pero esta vez ninguno de los dos quería que se repitiera aquel alejamiento. Siguieron así el resto del camino a casa.

Al llegar a casa de Kazuha ésta se despidió de él con la mano y entró. Heiji continuó su camino solo y empezó a pensar en la nota que había recibido días atrás. Hoy finalmente juzgaría a la asesina, había reunido suficientes pruebas como para demostrar que había matado a cinco personas y no podía dejarla libre por una simple nota que ni siquiera sabía si era verdadera.

Había estado tan absorto en sus conversaciones con Kazuha y ahora en sus pensamientos que no había notado la presencia de un individuo que le había observado en todo momento.

La tarde pasó algo agita para Heiji, apenas tuvo tiempo para almorzar ya que tuvo que dirigirse a la comisaría para exponer su teoría sobre los asesinatos y mostrar las pruebas que acusaban a aquella mujer, pero por fin consiguió una condena de 90 años, lo cual le pareció poco en comparación con las atrocidades que había realizado.

Sin embargo, para la chica, la tarde fue muy tranquila, incluso aburrida. Estaba sola en casa, su padre había salido por asuntos de trabajo, y sabía que no podría contactar con Heiji ya que se encontraba en la comisaría. Sonrió al recordar la "disculpa" de su amigo.

Aunque el joven detective había terminado con la criminal sobre las seis, todavía no había ido a su casa, se había encontrado con otro caso que debía resolver.

Kazuha no sabía que hacer, pasaba los canales de la televisión sin detenerse en ninguno. Había llamado a casa de Heiji y su madre le había informado de que aún no había regresado, así que decidió arreglarse y salir en busca de él a la comisaría. Eran cerca de las nueve, ya habría salido de allí, pero seguramente le podrían decir adónde se había dirigido.

Dejó una nota para su padre por si aún no hubiera regresado cuando él llegara y cerró la puerta tras salir.

Heiji volvía a su casa, estaba agotado, se masajeó el cuello mientras caminaba. No había comido nada desde el almuerzo y su estómago le reclamaba sustento. Al entrar saludó a su madre y ésta le contestó el saludo. Mientras el chico subía las escaleras con dirección a su cuarto añadió:

-Hace un buen rato llamó Kazuha, dice que iría a buscarte a la comisaría.

"Kazuha es tan idiota como para salir sola a estas horas de la noche" – dijo algo molesto e intranquilo – "Tendré que ir a buscarla" – En ese momento observó su cuarto, la ventana estaba abierta y por ella entraba tanto aire que había hecho volar varios papeles que se encontraban en la mesa. Alarmado observó que había una nota pegada en el cristal de la ventana:

"Me has arrebatado lo que más quiero, ahora es mi turno, no esperes volver a ver con vida a la chica"

¡Era la misma letra que había en la nota anterior! Sabía perfectamente a quien se refería y también sabía el autor de las notas, sin duda era el marido de la asesina que hoy mismo había sido encerrada.

Sin pensárselo dos veces y con la nota aún en su mano bajo las escaleras corriendo y salió de la casa dejando la puerta abierta de par en par.

Se dirigió hacía la comisaría, con suerte Kazuha estaría allí esperándolo y lo recibiría con una sonrisa. Pero recordó que su madre le había dicho que llamó hacía rato, ¿y si Kazuha ya estaba siendo perseguida como ocurría en sus sueños?, ¿y si aquel hombre ya la había matado? Sin saber muy bien que hacía se dirigió a las calles por las que corría su amiga en la pesadilla de la noche anterior, no estaban demasiado lejos de la comisaría.

Realmente estaba asustado, sabía que algo malo ocurría. Consiguió llegar a la calle larga y oscura y en su mitad se paró a tomar aire, estaba exhausto.

De repente, Kazuha venía corriendo desde el otro extremo de la calle, y pasó por delante de él, dijo su nombre y comenzó a correr tras ella.

Todo estaba muy oscuro, por lo cual ella pensó que era otro de sus perseguidores. En ese instante surgió el coche que también aparecía en su pesadilla, iluminó a los dos; tal como en su pesadilla la ropa de la joven estaba algo sucia y rasgada, presentaba heridas y su rostro reflejaba terror. Al reconocer a Heiji quiso pronunciar su nombre, pero las palabras hacían un tapón en su garganta y no la dejaban hablar.

Parte de su miedo desapareció al notar la mano de Heiji tomar la suya y su cara se llenó de lágrimas pero no dejo de correr, ambos corrían. No tenían más remedio que girar a la derecha, el rostro de Heiji se descompuso al comprobar lo que sabía, un hombre apuntaba firmemente a la chica y luego al detective su sonrisa se hizo más amplia al ver que disponía de la vida de los dos, como si fueran meras marionetas que él podía controlar a su antojo. Kazuha temblaba de miedo y apretaba fuertemente la mano de Heiji sin dejar de llorar en silencio. Mientras que Heiji se encontraba en shock, recordando cada momento de su pesadilla y pensando en algo que les pudiera servir para escapar, pero por su mente sólo pasó la imagen de Kazuha tirada en el suelo, todo era tan horriblemente parecido a la pesadilla que un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo al recordar que eso era lo que ocurriría ahora.

El hombre, que hasta ahora solo acariciaba el gatillo, dirigió la pistola hacía la chica, sus labios se movieron y pronunciaron las primeras palabras desde que estaban allí:

"Antes de morir comprobaras lo que se siente al perder a la persona que amas, joven detective" le pareció entender Heiji, el hombre apretó el gatillo.

Movido por sus impulsos Heiji saltó sobre Kazuha, echándola al suelo y la bala no la alcanzó. Se levanto rápidamente y se abalanzó sobre el extrañado criminal, arrebatándole el arma. Ahora era Heiji el que sostenía el arma con su temblorosa mano, el hombro izquierdo le dolía y le ardía tanto que a penas podía moverlo, se miró y vio su ropa cubierta de sangre "Parece que el disparo me llegó a mí" – pensó, sin dejar de apuntar al criminal que pedía por su vida. Observó a Kazuha para ver si se encontraba bien; a parte de las heridas que ya tenía antes de encontrarla, había aparecido en su camiseta una mancha de sangre, lo cual le alarmó, pero comprendió que no era su sangre, sino la de él, había caído sobre ella y la habría manchado. Parecía sostenerse el brazo, mientras que entre el hombro y su cabeza sujetaba el móvil, estaba pidiendo ayuda a la policía, eso le alegró, ya que no podría sostener mucho más la pistola, el hombro le dolía cada vez más.

Aún así no apartaba su furiosa mirada del criminal, echaba chispas, mientras que éste suplicaba por su vida a él le daban más ganas de arrebatársela, había intentado apartar a Kazuha de su vida, queriendo borrar la sonrisa con la que recibía al enfadado Heiji todas las mañanas, su cómico rostro… una persona así no merecía vivir…

Mientras se debatía entre lo que debía hacer, empezó a notar el cuerpo de Kazuha tras él, tras hablar con la policía se había levantado y sigilosamente le había abrazado por su espalda dejando las manos sobre su pecho.

Empezó a notar que su camiseta se mojaba y comprendió que la chica no había parado de llorar, debía estar muy asustada y todo por culpa de ese idiota que tenía delante, volvió a apuntar con más decisión. Kazuha contempló como la sangre que salía del hombro de su amigo recorría todo su brazo, llegando a la mano, pasaba rápidamente por sus dedos para finalmente estamparse con el suelo y unirse al pequeño charco que se empezaba a formar.

Sí, Kazuha estaba muy asustada, pero no era por haber sido encañonada y disparada, desde el mismo instante que vio a Heiji no había podido parar de llorar, la simple idea de que le ocurriera algo le hacía estremecerse, y ahí lo tenía, con un disparo en su hombro y cubierto de sangre, sólo por haberla ayudado.

Heiji también temblaba, pero de rabia, sus ojos la reflejaban claramente. Con los dientes apretados dirigió su mano izquierda al arma, para tener más precisión. A pocos instantes de disparar la mano de Kazuha se posó sobre la suya ensangrentada:

"No, Heiji por favor, no te rebajes a lo que es él"- oyó que decía Kazuha a su espalda, la chica hablaba bajito y su voz era bastante ronca.

La policía no tardó demasiado en llegar, cogieron el arma que sostenía Heiji, pero él no apartó su furiosa mirada ni un instante, habría podido acabar con su miserable vida, pero la chica se lo había impedido. Ella, en esos momentos, se encontraba apartada de todos, pero con una notable cara de preocupación hacia Heiji, no paraba de llorar y él no soportaba verla así. Anduvo lentamente hacía ella ignorando el dolor de su hombro, cuando se encontraba a escasos centímetros la miró fijamente y antes de que Kazuha se diera cuenta su amigo la estaba abrazando, un abrazo tan cálido que le hizo olvidarse de todo lo demás. El detective acercó su boca al oído de ésta "Kazuha, por favor, no llores más…" – le susurró, parecía una súplica. Ella, que hasta ahora había estado inmóvil, le respondió el abrazo e intentó controlar las lágrimas pero le resultó imposible al ver la herida del muchacho, que no paraba de sangrar. "Está herido por mi culpa" – pensó.

-Ven, iremos a la ambulancia, parece que te duele el brazo. – le dijo Heiji tomándola de la mano – Creo que yo también iré a que me vean el hombro – añadió al ver que Kazuha se preocupaba por la herida de él.

Les hicieron algunas curas y les mandaron al hospital, por lo menos deberían pasar la primera noche allí; la herida de Heiji había sido limpia, la bala había entrado y salido de su hombro, no había llegado a dañar el hueso, pero debían asegurarse de que no se complicara con una infección. Por su parte, Kazuha, presentaba arañazos y pequeñas heridas en sus piernas y brazos, también se había roto un brazo al caer, pero lo que más les preocupaba a los médicos era que no había pronunciado ni una palabra desde que los atacaron, por ello decidieron ponerla en la misma habitación que a Heiji, tal vez hablaría con él.

Todo había pasado muy rápido, Kazuha por fin parecía más tranquila, pero permanecía con la mirada perdida.

Heiji se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a la de la chica, se sentó en una silla que había junto a la cama y tomó su mano, ella le miró.

-Kazuha, sé que todavía estás asustada, yo también lo estoy. – Hizo una breve pausa – Pero mientras esté a tu lado no dejaré que te ocurra nada malo, te protegeré con mi vida si es necesario.

- Heiji…- susurró ella, el muchacho se alegró al oír su voz nuevamente. "No entiende que quien me preocupa es él, si lo hubieran matado…" sus ojos se empezaron a empañar.

- No llores otra vez, por favor…, no me gusta verte triste. – Le suplicó – No sé que habría hecho si ese cabrón se hubiera salido con la suya. No podría vivir sin ti. – bajó la mirada, les quedaba poco tiempo solos, ya mismo vendrían sus padres y él quería confesarle lo que sentía. – Kazu… yo… yo te quiero, te quiero mucho y no puedo soportar verte así…- Sus labios fueron interrumpidos con un veloz pero suave y tierno beso de ella. Ambos estaban sonrojados.

-Yo también te quiero. – dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro. Por un momento había pensado que sonaría la alarma de su despertador, al fin y al cabo había ocurrido lo mismo que en su sueño, aunque en vez de ocurrir en un romántico y bonito parque fuera en un hospital, esto no entristeció a la joven.

- No quiero verte triste nunca más Kazuha.

- Nunca más lo estaré si no te vas de mi lado. - Le dijo ella antes de que se sumergieran en un beso largo. Con cada beso que se regalaban olvidaban el dolor producido por las heridas.

_FIN_

--

Quien haya llegado a esta parte será porque ha leído mi fic, así que muchas gracias por leerme!! . jajaja

Espero que les haya gustado y por favor déjenme reviews diciéndome lo que les ha gustado y lo que no, para así ir mejorando en los siguientes, o simplemente para saludarme

Sayonara!

-/

--


End file.
